herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gwen Stacy (Spider-Man Films)
Gwen Stacy is a minor character in Spider-Man 3, the daughter of Captain George Stacy, a student in Dr. Connor's class and the former love interest of Eddie Brook. Spider-Man 3 Gwen Stacy lives in New York City and is the daughter of NYPD Captain George Stacy. Gwen attends Columbia University and is a classmate and lab partner of Peter Parker. As Peter is at the top of Dr. Connors's quantum mechanics class, he tutors her. She considers Peter a genius and is very fond of him. Peter (as Spider-Man) rescues Gwen early in the film from a construction crane accident. This was in front of her father NYPD Captain George Stacy, who ensured Spider-Man was awarded the key to New York for his efforts. At the parade to award the key to New York, Gwen kisses an upside-down Spider-Man which causes his current girlfriend Mary Jane Watson to become jealous and hurt. She is also friends with Eddie Brock, who took pictures of her so she could be a model. His relationship is short-lived, as Peter, under the influence of the symbiote, steals her from Eddie. He dances with her at the same jazz club where Mary Jane works, but Gwen realizes Peter is doing this only to make Mary Jane jealous, so she apologizes to Mary Jane and storms out. Peter makes amends with Gwen later and she is also present at Harry Osborn's funeral. "Spider-Man 4" Bryce Dallas Howard said she would love to be apart of any continuation of the film franchise, while acknowledging her character's opportunity may have passed, especially after Spider-Man 3 ended with Peter and Mary-Jane once again in each other’s arms. In May 2007, actor James Cromwell, who played Captain Stacy in the film stated he thought the natural progression for the character would be for both to die early in Spider-Man 4 mirroring the comics. Howard said a death would not have bothered her. The film was ultimately unmade despite Stacy making the draft. Similar Heroes *Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Naminé (Kingdom Hearts) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Lori Campbell (Freddy vs Jason) *Elsa (Frozen) *Bulma (Dragonball Z) *Sam Sparks Gallery Gwen Stacy 8.jpg|Gwen was in trouble Gwen Stacy 9.jpg|Gwen is holding on Gwen Stacy 10.jpg|Spider-Man save Gwen from falling Gwen kiss Spider-Man.jpg|Gwen kiss Spider-Man Gwen and Peter.jpg|Gwen and Peter dancing Gwen Stacy 11.jpg|Gwen trying to look beautiful in the picture for modeling Gwen Stacy 12.jpg|Gwen's First Appearance Gwen Stacy 13.jpg|"Is that your old girlfriend?" -saw Mary Jane was working as a waitress and asking Peter Gwen and Spider-Man.jpg|Gwen and Spider-Man Gwen Stacy 14.jpg|Gwen Stacy and her model friends Gwen and Spider-Man 2.jpg|Gwen smiles while Spidey thumbs up Gwen and Eddie.jpg|Gwen and Eddie Gwen, Peter and Mary Jane.jpg|MJ with Peter Parker until Gwen Stacy came in and Mary Jane's jealously begins Gwen and Peter 4.jpg|Gwen smiles Gwen Stacy 15.jpg|Gwen was holding on Gwen Stacy 16.jpg|Gwen shocked Gwen Stacy 17.jpg|Gwen almost falling to her death Gwen Stacy 18.jpg|Gwen screaming for help Gwen Stacy 19.jpg|Gwen's heroic screaming Gwen Stacy 20.jpg|Gwen falling to her death Category:Lead Females Category:Heroines Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Minor Heroes Category:Genius Category:Damsel in distress Category:Nurturer Category:Supporters Category:Successful Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Love Rivals Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Villain's Lover Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Tech-Users Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroic Support Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Inconclusive Heroes